Christmases Past and Present
by scottishdragon
Summary: Happy, Fluffy Chelsie Christmas


_Something I wrote nearly three years ago! I think I would write it & format it a bit differently now. It's strange to look back over something you wrote in the past and see how you've grown as a writer. As I've said before, these little stories were selfishly written for my own enjoyment, but if you enjoy them too that makes me happy. May you and yours have a very Happy Christmas! ~ MSD_

Title: **Christmases Past and Present**

Category: TV Shows » Downton Abbey

Author: Mysterious Scottish Dragon

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Family

Published: 11-23-15, Updated: 11-30-15

Chapters: 5, Words: 8,241

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Just a little story for Christmas. Soft and fluffy and sweet. Enjoy! ;)**

"Els? Elsie? I'm home love." Charles called from the front door. He stood shaking off the snow from his boots, coat and hat.

"Here I am." Elsie called, walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, you let all the cold air in!" She shivered as she walked over to him, taking his coat from him and hanging it by the door. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmm. Welcome home my love. I missed you." She reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" He chuckled.

"I always miss you when you aren't here, even for a few minutes." She smiled, letting him go and walking back towards the kitchen. "I've got some hot chocolate on, would you like some?"

"Oh yes, that would be perfect!" He said, walking toward the fireplace to place another log on.

"Was your shopping trip successful?" she called from the kitchen.

"It was indeed."

She walked back in carrying a tray with their hot chocolate and some biscuits. "What did you buy me?" she asked, teasingly.

"Ha! I'll never tell! You'll find out on Christmas day." he replied, taking the hot mug of cocoa from her.

"Hmmm, spoilsport! Well, tomorrow it's my turn to go out shopping. Beryl's coming over and we're going to go together. I have a couple more things to pick up yet, and of course there's a certain old curmudgeon I need to buy for as well." she said sweetly, looking up over her cup as she took a sip of cocoa.

"Curmudgeon huh?"

"Yes, he can be quite grumbly sometimes, but I don't mind too much because you see, he's MY curmudgeon and that makes all the difference." she winked.

"While you're out, perhaps I can go pick out a tree? Unless _you'd_ like to pick it out."

"No, no...I trust your judgement Charles. I'm certain you'll pick out a beautiful tree and we can decorate it tomorrow night. Now, are you finished with that cocoa?"

He nodded handing her his cup as she stood to take the tray back to the kitchen. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Yes, ma'am." he replied.

Elsie returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Charles on the sofa, drawing her feet up under her, snuggling into his side and wrapping her arms around his middle. "I've been wanting to do this all day." she said against his chest.

"Mmmm, I love you Mrs. Carson. I'm really starting to enjoy this retirement."

"I love you too Mr. Carson. It is different to be sure. But it's a good different."

They snuggled up together and were soon fast asleep in front of the warm fire.

Charles woke with a start, hearing the kettle begin to whistle and realized he was alone on the sofa. He stood and stretched and then walked into the kitchen. The table was already set, and a pot of stew was steaming on the stove. Elsie was just pulling some cornbread out of the oven.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake I see." she teased. "I couldn't bear to wake you. Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

"Very! It smells delicious!" he said, rubbing his tummy.

"Well, it should be. I didn't cook it! Beryl brought it over. I did make the cornbread though."

"I slept through a visit from Beryl? How is that possible?" he chuckled.

"She didn't come in. I met her at the door and told her you were sleeping. She was just confirming what time we were going to go shopping tomorrow."

"Elsie, you know you don't have to get me a gift. I have you, that's gift enough."

"Flatterer. I know I don't have to...but I _want_ to, and so I shall."

After dinner Charles dug around in the closet and found the box of Christmas decorations he had collected over the years. He had several from his childhood that he hadn't taken out of the box since his mother died. Elsie also had a box of ornaments that had been given to her over her years at Downton. They sat them by the hearth so they'd be ready for the tree decorating the next day.

They sat down again on the sofa, Elsie's feet propped up in Charles's lap. She gave a contented sigh. "Our first Christmas as a married couple in our first home together."

"Mmm, wonderful isn't it? It is the best gift I could ever be given, to spend my life with you Elsie. I know I don't always say how I feel, but I feel as though I've been blessed with the most exquisite gift imaginable being allowed to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elsie sniffled and he looked up to see her face streaked with tears. "Charles, you may not speak of your affection often, but when you do, you certainly are eloquent about it."

Charles stood up and reached to pull Elsie to her feet, pulling her toward their bedroom. "Come, I believe it's time for a little Christmas cheer."

"Charles! You made that sound quite risque!" she giggled.

"And what if I did? You and I are getting on Mrs. Carson, we can afford to celebrate a little." he smiled.

"Indeed." she whispered as she followed her husband up the stairs.

TBC

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

The next day Elsie and Beryl headed out to do their Christmas shopping and Charles headed out to find a tree.

"You're not worried he'll come back with an ugly misshapen tree?" Beryl asked.

"This is Charles Carson we're talking about Beryl. He's a perfectionist! He'll come back with the finest tree in Downton." she chuckled.

They went to several shops, buying special little gifts for loved ones and stopped in a little teashop for lunch. Then they split up to go and purchase gifts for each other and met back a half hour later to head back home. They had only been at Elsie's for a few minutes when Charles came bustling in the door with the tree, a big smile on his face. "I've found us the perfect tree!" he declared as he drug it in and leaned it in the corner.

Elsie and Beryl walked over excitedly to see what Charles had picked out. He cut the string holding its branches in and it unfurled before them. Elsie and Beryl gasped at the same time.

"What? What is it? Do you not approve?" Charles asked worriedly.

"It's...well it's...it's just that it's a bit…" Beryl began.

"Perfect!" Elsie cut in, elbowing Beryl. "Why, it's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen Charles. You did a wonderful job of picking it out!" She smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek, then turning to give Beryl a warning look.

"Oh, yes...Mr. Carson. A fine tree indeed!" Beryl chimed in on cue.

"Good! Well, I'll just go out to the shed and find the tree stand. I'll be right back." he said as he hurried past the two women.

Elsie watched him leave and as soon as the door shut, she turned around and sighed heavily.

"Elsie...it's...it's…."

"I know. One whole side of it is brown." she sighed again. "Well, I guess we can now deduce that my husband is colorblind." she said, looking at the perfectly shaped tree with the big brown patch down one side. "Quick, let's turn it so the brown side is facing the wall."

Beryl helped her turn it and most of the brown was thankfully hidden in the corner. "Well then, we'll just make sure it stays in the corner with the bad side aimed at the wall. It'll be alright." she said shaking her head.

Beryl let out a sudden giggle and before they knew it both women had tears streaming from laughing so hard. "He's colorblind!" she laughed. "How on earth did we miss that all these years?!" Beryl guffawed.

"He only ever had to wear black and white!" Elsie squealed, holding her stomach.

They heard the door open and Charles came charging back in to place the tree in the stand.

"What's got you two so tickled now?" he asked, amused at their hysterical state.

"Oh just life Mr. Carson. Just life." Elsie replied, still giggling.

"Well, if you can tear yourself away from your contemplations on life, would you mind helping me get this tree in the stand?"

"Ah, perfect time for me to make my exit." said Beryl, wiping her eyes. "I'll see you Christmas day, Elsie." She gave Elsie a hug, patted Charles's arm and left.

Elsie held the tree still while Charles wrestled the trunk into the stand, then stood it back up and Charles decided to adjust it a bit. Tell me when it looks best he said, turning it this way and that. Elsie guided him until he had turned the brown side into the corner once more. "Perfect! Right there!"

"I picked up some new electric lights for the tree while I was out. Want to help me put them on?" Elsie asked.

"Absolutely!" he said with excitement. He went over and began helping her string them onto the tree. "I used to love decorating for Christmas when I was a young lad. My mother would bake chocolate biscuits and we'd sing Christmas carols while we decorated our tree. We always had a tiny little tree that my Pa would find in the woodland near our house. I have the ornaments that my Mother made for us to use."

"I have some ornaments as well. None from my childhood, but gifts I received over the years at Downton, from maids and footmen and a couple from the family as well. We never had a tree growing up. We were too poor and my Da was too drunk to even know what time of year it was most of the time. But Becky and I would always draw a Christmas tree on a piece of old newspaper and hang it up on the back of the door in our room. We'd draw the ornaments on it and draw pretend presents around the tree. Then we'd pretend to open each present and we'd tell each other how thankful we were for the gift." Elsie finished, her eyes growing misty.

"Oh Elsie, my love…" he said reaching out to cup her cheek.

"It's ok Charles. I've got plenty of happy Christmas memories too. Especially the ones I've shared with you at Downton." she smiled reassuringly.

"What sort of things did you and Becky pretend were in the presents?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh it was silly Charles." she said, shaking her head.

"Really. I want to know."

"Our gifts were...each other."

"Each other?"

"Well, when I opened my pretend package I would say, "Oh my goodness! This is just the loveliest Becky I could ever wish for! Look at how beautiful she is! She's got glorious long brown curls, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen! Oh look how she smiles and those freckles on her nose are adorable! Oh I love how she giggles and her hugs are absolutely the best I've ever gotten." and I'd squeeze her tight and we'd dissolve into giggles. Becky had a very limited vocabulary but she would pretend to open her gift and she'd say, "It's an Essie and I love her, oh I love her and she loves me!" Honestly, I don't think either of us could have ever gotten a better gift than our pretend ones." Elsie finished, a tear running down her cheek.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." replied Charles, his own eyes a bit misty.

"It's not the _things_ we give each other, as lovely as they may be, but it's the love we have for each other and the joy we bring to each other's lives that are the most precious gifts." Elsie smiled lovingly. "You my precious man...you are the best gift I could ever hope to receive."

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "There now, the lights are done. Shall we put the ornaments on next?"

Charles walked over and picked up his box, eager to take out the precious ornaments he hadn't taken out in years. As he unwrapped the first one, he gasped. "It's the Christ child. My mother's Nativity must be in this box. I'd forgotten. Elsie took it from him as he pulled a larger item from the box and unwrapped it. It was the stable. Elsie placed the stable on the mantle and placed the baby in a manger inside, and then Charles unwrapped the rest of the pieces and placed them in the stable. "Perfect." he said smiling sentimentally.

He went back to the box and unwrapped another. This time it was a tiny handprint, cut out of stiff paper with a ribbon tied to the top. It said, "Charles Ernest Carson ~ November 14, 1856".

"Oh Charles! It's your hand!" Elsie giggled. "Oh it's adorable! Look how tiny!"

He hung it on the tree and they continued until his box was empty, then Elsie opened hers. The first ornament she picked out was a tiny snowglobe with a little cottage inside. "This one was given to me by Lord Grantham, the first Christmas I was at Downton. It reminds me of home." she smiled. The next one was a tiny teacup with red flowers painted on it. "This one is from a footman who fancied me." she said, raising her eyebrows at Charles.

Charles's eyebrows shot straight up. "What? Who?" he asked amused.

"It was right after I came to Downton. He wasn't there long. His name was Donald Ealy. I don't recall why he left. Do you remember him?"

"Donald Ealy?!" Charles shook his head in disgust. "I certainly do remember him. I sacked him! He was caught pinching silver. He was a slick one, always flirting with the ladies."

"Oh my, well I didn't know about the stealing, but he was most definitely a flirt. Very sly, and too good looking for his own good. He caught me upstairs in the linen closet and tried to steal a kiss and put his hands….well, let's just say he put them where they shouldn't be and…"

"He WHAT?!" Charles boomed.

"Charles, please...that was over twenty years ago now. As I was about to say, I gave him a swift knee to his groin and he never bothered me again after that, but he did give me this little teacup for Christmas as an apology."

"Why do you keep it if holds such a distasteful memory?"

"I kept it because it reminded me that I could take care of myself...and he did apologize." she smiled. "We all do foolish things that need forgiveness from time to time."

The last ornament she pulled out was a tiny little scotsman in a kilt. Charles recognized it immediately. "I gave that to you, must have been fifteen years ago or more."

"Yes you did. It is my very favorite. I should like to see you in a kilt some day." she giggled.

"I don't think that would be a pleasant sight! These knobby old knees would scare people for miles!" he laughed.

"Hey, I happen to love your knobby knees." she grinned, poking him in the ribs. "And all the rest of you too! Now then, that's all the ornaments. Doesn't it look lovely?"

"It does indeed, but there's one thing missing." Charles said, going back to his box.

"I thought you took everything out of there already."

"I saved this for last." He took something else out of the box, wrapped in tissue. "Here, help me unwrap it." Elsie pulled the tissue back to reveal a beautiful Christmas star made of frosted glass.

"Oh Charles! It's beautiful!" Elsie gasped.

"It was my mother's. My Pa gave it to her from Christmas the year I was born and it graced the top of our tree every year."

"It's perfect. Would you do the honors?"

"Of course!" Charles walked over and carefully attached the star to the top of the tree and then stepped back over next to Elsie.

"It's beautiful. My very first Christmas tree." Elsie sighed.

"What about the trees at Downton?" Charles asked.

"Those weren't mine Charles. They were beautiful but this one is special. It belongs to us and I've never had my own before." Elsie fussed about for a little while longer, placing a white sheet under the tree as a skirt and placing her newly wrapped gifts she purchased that day underneath.

As she finished up Charles asked, "What's for dinner? I'm getting a bit peckish."

"I've got a tray of ham and cheese and some fruit in the icebox, oh and a pecan pie. I figured since we'll be eating so much tomorrow we can afford to go a little light tonight. I hope that's ok with you?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Oh that's sounds fine. Are you cooking tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

Elsie threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Charles, you don't have to beat around the bush. I am perfectly aware my cooking skills need improvement. Beryl is coming over in the morning to help me with the turkey and get a few other things going. She'll check in after luncheon and then be back tomorrow night, along with Daisy, Anna and John."

"I didn't say anything about your cooking skills!" he laughed.

"Hmmm...well, let's go eat shall we? I'd like to go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day in the kitchen."

"It's Christmas Eve. I was kind of hoping it would be a busy night in another part of the house." he grinned mischievously.

"Charles Carson…" Elsie turned, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I was hoping for the same."

"I am the luckiest man alive."

TBC

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

The next day Elsie was up early getting ready for Beryl's arrival with the turkey. Charles was having a bit of a lie in, so he wasn't up yet when Beryl arrived. "Well now, are you ready to learn how to cook this bird?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elsie smiled warily.

"Don't worry. I'll get it all started and you can help. Then I'll be back at noon to check on it and I'll let you know then when to take it out. We can't make the gravy until we have some broth, so I will leave the recipe with you for that...it's simple. Daisy is making extra stuffing and a few other things and bringing them when she comes tonight. Now, I also have the recipe for my apple tart. I know you said you wanted to surprise Charles by making it yourself, so I'll walk you through the steps for that as well….now, is Charles still asleep?"

"Yes, he should be up soon actually."

"Ah, well then, let's get that man some Christmas morning breakfast cooked up right quick shall we? I was thinking perhaps some pancakes and some fresh blackberry syrup?" Beryl asked, pulling the ingredients out of her basket.

"Oh, Beryl! You are a lifesaver!"

The women worked together and Elsie was a quick study learning to make the pancakes. By the time Charles padded into the kitchen in his slippers and dressing gown, there was a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with warm blackberry syrup and a plate of bacon. Charles was startled when he saw Beryl, not expecting her to be there yet. She chuckled at his hair sticking out every which way and his morning stubble.

"Good morning Mr. Carson." she said warmly.

"Uh, Mrs. Patmore...good morning! Please forgive my appearance. I wasn't expecting you to be here just yet." he blustered, running his hands through his hair to try and tame it a little.

"Oh sit yourself down and eat Mr. Carson. I'll not tell a soul you don't sleep in your suit and tie!" she chuckled.

Charles's eyebrows flew up to his hairline and then he gave a loud chuckle and sat down to eat his pancakes while Elsie and Beryl scurried around the kitchen getting the turkey ready for the oven. He then excused himself to go get ready for the day. He came back out of the bedroom just about the time Beryl was leaving.

"Now, I'll be back to check on things after luncheon. Just keep basting that bird every hour and all will be well."

"Oh, I hope you're right Beryl. I'm so nervous about burning it!" Elsie worried.

"No worries I tell ya. It will be fine. You two have plans for the day?" she asked, smiling at Charles as he walked to the door to say goodbye.

"I have a parcel to pick up this morning actually. It should be arriving on the morning train." he replied.

"You do?" Elsie turned looking confused.

"I do."

"What is it?"

"It's a Christmas surprise." Charles beamed.

"A surprise? Well, what on earth?"

"I'll walk you out Beryl. I need to ask you something." Charles said, as he kissed Elsie sweetly and left her standing in the doorway.

"How long are you going to be gone, Charles?"

"About an hour, maybe less. Why don't you have a little nap or read a little? I'll be back before you know it!"

Charles turned and walked down the lane with Beryl.

"So, what's the great surprise?" Beryl questioned.

"Well, I have arranged for Elsie's sister Becky to spend the week with us."

"Oh, Charles! That's wonderful! But...are you sure that she's ok to travel alone?"

"No worries, her caregiver, Sarah, is coming with her on the train. I offered to let her stay with us, but she has relatives nearby and will be staying with them. Then she'll accompany Becky back next week."

"Oh, Charles! Elsie is going to be beside herself when she sees Becky! You've done well! What a wonderful Christmas present!" Beryl exclaimed, patting his arm.

"So you see, they'll be another mouth to feed tonight. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh yes! We'll have plenty!"

"And...well there's one more surprise, which I also have to pick up in town today."

"Another surprise?!"

"Yes, I got Elsie a puppy."

"A puppy?! Oh! Charles Carson, I don't know whatever happened to that buttoned-up butler, but the man that's replaced him is an absolute softy!" she chuckled.

"Not a softy Mrs. Patmore. Just a man who loves his wife very much. You know she told me she'd never had her own Christmas tree? It broke my heart. I want to make this the best Christmas she's ever known."

"Well, you're well on your way Mr. Carson."

They walked on to the end of the lane and parted ways as Charles headed to town and Beryl headed back to Downton for an extremely busy day of cooking for Christmas for the family and for the evening at Charles and Elsie's.

Charles's first stop was to pick up the puppy. The tailor, Mr. Bailey, had found a little stray pup the week before and Charles had seen it when he went into the shop. The pup ran right up to Charles and tugged on his pants leg with his teeth. Mr. Bailey told Charles he was looking for a home for the pup and asked if he might know of someone who'd like it. Charles couldn't resist and told Mr. Bailey he wanted it for Elsie and arranged to pick it up today.

"Ah...Mr. Carson! Here for the pup?" smiled Mr. Bailey.

"I am indeed."

"Wonderful. I'll be right back." Mr. Bailey went in the back and came back out with a little box. Inside sat the little pup, looking a bit miffed at being cooped up. Mr. Bailey had tied a red ribbon around its neck. "I'm gonna miss the little guy." sighed Mr. Bailey. "But I know you and Mrs. Carson will give him a loving home.

"We will indeed Mr. Bailey. Thank you very much. Now, I must be off. I'm meeting someone at the train station." Charles reached to shake his hand. "Have a Happy Christmas Mr. Bailey"

"You too Mr. Carson!"

Charles got to the train station just as it was pulling in. He'd hired a car and put the little pup in the back seat to wait for him while he went to meet Becky. He had only seen a picture of Becky so he wasn't sure he would recognize her, but when she stepped off the train there was no doubt in who she was. Elsie had said she was pretty but never said anything about her looking so much like her big sister. Her caregiver, Sarah Coal, stepped off after her and took her hand. Charles walked over to them quickly.

"Miss Coal, Miss Hugues, I'm Charles Carson. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes Mr. Carson, it was long, but pleasant. Becky, do you remember I told you that someone was picking you up at the station to take you to see Essie?" Becky nodded her head, looking shyly at Charles. "This is Charles."

"Hello, Becky. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Charles replied gently.

"Hello." she replied quietly. Her voice sounded almost identical to Elsie's, just a slightly higher pitch and definitely a thicker brogue.

"Becky, I've hired a car to take us to the house. It's just over here. Shall we go see Essie now?" Charles asked, motioning toward the car. He picked up her bag and she reached out and took his hand, much to his surprise, and then looked back at Sarah.

"It's alright Becky. He's a very nice man and he will take you to see Essie, ok?" Becky nodded again and turned to leave with Charles.

"Thank you, Miss Cole. I'll meet you back here next Saturday for the 11:15 train. Have a Happy Christmas!" Charles called over his shoulder.

When they got to the car, the little pup had escaped his box and was peering out the window barking at them. Becky squealed. "A puppy!" She said, running up to the car.

Charles opened the door and scooped up the puppy, and then turned to Becky. "Would you like to hold him on the way home?" Becky grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head excitedly. "Alright, hop in and I'll hand him to you."

Becky got in and slid over to make room for Charles as he got in and placed the pup in her lap. "This is Essie's puppy. It's a surprise. Would you like to help me surprise Essie?"

"Oh yes!" Becky replied excitedly.

The car pulled up out front and Charles quickly placed the pup back in the box, then helped Beck out of the car. "Now Becky, you hold the box and wait right here for just a minute. I'm going to get Essie so we can surprise her ok?" Becky giggled.

Charles opened the front door and called, "Elsie? Love...can you come out here for just a minute?" He heard her reply and hurried back out. "Ok, here she comes!"

Elsie came out, wiping her hands on her apron and Charles was just standing there grinning. "Well, what is it?" she asked amused.

Charles stepped to one side and Becky called out "Surprise Essie!" Elsie nearly collapsed she was so shocked to see Becky standing there.

"Becky? Oh my Lord, how...how...Charles?!" Elsie ran and threw her arms around Becky nearly knocking the box out of her hands.

"Essie! Oh, Essie!" Becky flung one arm around Elsie's neck to squeeze her. They were interrupted by a tiny little bark and Elsie jumped back.

"What's this?" she said, looking into the box in Becky's hands. "Oh my goodness...oh Charles, look at the wee little thing!" She gasped, taking the puppy from the box.

"That's your other surprise." Charles said, smiling happily.

"What? Are you serious? My sister AND a puppy?! Oh, Charles!" Elsie turned and threw her free arm around Charles's middle. The pup gave another little bark and they all laughed. "Come on Becky. Let's get you inside!"

They all went inside and Charles took Becky's bag to the guest room as he explained to Elsie that she had come on the train with her caregiver who was visiting family nearby. Elsie sat on the sofa, Becky wrapped around her on one side and the little pup in her arms on the other.

"Here, let me take the little chap so you can hug your sister properly." Charles said as he took the puppy for her.

"I think that's a perfect name for you little Chap." Elsie said, kissing his little head. " Yes, Chap it is! What kind is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he will be small. He's got tiny little feet." The little puppy had soft, fuzzy, light gray fur, dark eyes and lots of whiskers.

Elsie turned to Becky. "Oh Becky, I am so happy to see you! What a lovely Christmas present!"

"Oh, my Essie! I got a lovely Essie for Christmas! I love her so much!" Becky giggled, remembering their childhood game.

"And I got the most beautiful Becky! Her hair is just lovely and oh how her blue eyes sparkle like the sea!" Elsie hugged her sister tight as a tear escaped. "This is the best present I have ever gotten." she said looking up at Charles.

TBC

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Elsie and Becky chatted and played with Chap while Charles carried in more wood. He came back in just as Beryl arrived to check the turkey.

"Oh Beryl! Come in! I want you to meet someone. Becky, this is my friend Beryl. Beryl...my sister Becky."

Becky stood and smiled shyly. "Hello Lamb ." Beryl said cheerily. "My goodness you're a pretty lass. You look like your big sister!"

Becky grinned. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"Becky would you like to stay here and play with Chap while Beryl and I check on the turkey in the kitchen?" Elsie asked. Becky nodded and sat back down as the puppy jumped in her lap and licked her face.

"Chap is it? Oh my goodness he is adorable Elsie!" Beryl cried as she reached down and patted the little pup on the head. "Well, let's check on that Turkey, shall we?!"

The turkey checked and instructions given as to when to take it out of the oven and when to start the gravy, Beryl left to go back to Downton to finish up her duties. Becky was so tired from her trip that she had fallen asleep on the sofa, little Chap curled up in her lap.

Charles and Elsie stood in the doorway to the sitting room. Charles stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her close to his chest. "Oh Charles...I cannot ever remember being so happy or having such a perfect Christmas present...ever!" Elsie said quietly, turning her head to kiss him. "You've really outdone yourself love. Truly."

"I wanted our first Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Carson to be memorable." he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I will never forget it Charles."

"Well there's more fun to come tonight when everyone else gets here! But right now, I think Becky has the right idea. How about a nap?"

"Mmm, yes, but if you don't mind I think I'll curl up in the big chair near Becky. I don't want her to wake up and not know where I am."

"Good idea. Get settled and I'll cover you up." he smiled.

Elsie curled up in the big chair next to the sofa where Becky slept. Charles placed a blanket gently over Becky & Chap, and another over Elsie. He put another log on the fire, then kissed her sweetly on the lips and shuffled off to take a nap in the bedroom.

An hour later, Elsie was awakened by giggles coming from the couch. Chap had woken up and was licking Becky's face.

"Your whiskers tickle Chappie!" Becky squealed.

"Well hello sleepyhead." Elsie laughed. "Looks like you've made a friend Becky."

Becky sat up and picked up Chap, planting a kiss on top of his head. "Where's Charlie, Essie?"

It was Elsie's turn to giggle, wondering what Charles's reaction would be to Becky calling him Charlie. "He's taking a nap. He'll be up soon. Would you like some tea and biscuits?"

"Oh yes Essie! Do you have chocolate biscuits?"

"I do indeed. I know those are your favorite. There Charlie's favorite too!"

The kettle whistled on the stove as Charles walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Looks like someone else had a craving for some chocolate biscuits!" he chuckled as he took in Becky's chocolate covered face.

"Becky dear, wipe your mouth." Elsie said lovingly. Becky complied.

"Do you want some chocolate biscuits Charlie?" Becky asked sweetly.

Charles looked over at Elsie's amused grin and raised his eyebrows. She let out a chuckle.

"Yes Becky, I think I would like a few."

"Only a few Charlie, you don't want to spoil your dinner." Elsie chimed in, laughing at the look he gave her for calling him Charlie.

After their snack, Charles, Becky and Chap went back into the Living room to read a story while Elsie took the turkey out of the oven and made the gravy. When she was done, she went to check on Charles and Becky.

Charles and Becky were sitting on the sofa, Becky on one end and Charles on the other, Chap was curled up in between. Elsie stood in the doorway, unnoticed, and watched. Charles was reading The Night Before Christmas and his smooth, deep voice was filling the room. Becky was clearly mesmerized. She scooted a little closer as Charles showed her the picture on the page. As Charles continued to read, Becky continued to scoot a little closer until she was nestled up closely to Charles's side as he read. He glanced down at Becky with a smile and put his arm around her to allow her to see the pictures better. Becky snuggled into Charles's side and laid her head against his chest as he continued to read. Chap, sat up realizing he was missing out and walked over to plant himself in Charles's lap. It was the sweetest scene Elsie had ever seen. She choked back a sob, a few happy tears escaping down her cheeks as Charles looked up at her smiling. They finished up the story and Becky sat back up smiling at Charles. "Are we going to put out milk and biscuits for Father Christmas?"

"Oh, well, yes, I guess we better." he said, looking questioningly at Elsie.

Elsie walked over and sat down next to Becky. "Of course!" she replied, kissing Becky's head.

"I like Charlie, Essie. His voice is rumbly." she grinned.

Elsie smiled over at Charles. "I like you too Becky. I always wanted a little sister, and now I have one!" he said, smiling sweetly at her.

"So does that mean you're my big brother Charlie?" Becky said excitedly.

"Yes, Becky. Charlie is your brother-in-law now!" Elsie confirmed.

"Oh! Oh!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up from the sofa. "I got a big brother for Christmas! He's the best big brother too! I love him Essie! Thank you!" she said bouncing up and down.

Elsie chuckled. "I'm so glad you love him Becky. I love him too! We are the luckiest of girls indeed!"

A knock sounded at the door and Elsie realized she would need to head off any comments on the half brown Christmas tree, so before she answered the door, she sent Charles out to bring in more wood for the fire. She opened the door and quickly ushered in the Beryl, Daisy, John and Anna. "I need to tell you quickly not to say anything about the tree in front of Charles." she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry love. I told them on the way here. We had quite a good chuckle about it actually." Beryl replied.

"Yes, well, try not to say anything. He was so proud of himself. I'd hate to make him feel bad." she chuckled, shaking her head. She hung up their coats and ushered them into the living room to meet Becky. "Becky, these are our friends. This is Beryl, Daisy, John and Anna. Everyone, this is my younger sister Becky." Elsie smiled, a little nervous at what their reactions would be to her sister being so different. Her worries were unfounded of course as her friends all welcomed Becky warmly.

They gathered around the dining room table for dinner and everyone was well impressed with the turkey. "We'll make a cook of you yet!" Beryl teased.

Once everyone was served and all seated at the table, everyone joined hands as Charles said grace. "Our Father, we thank you this day for the gift of friendship and of love. May we always remember how blessed we are to have each other. Amen." "Amen!" everyone agreed.

"Mrs. Carson, your home is lovely and your Christmas tree is beautiful!" Daisy smiled. "This is the first time I've seen it since the day you were moving in."

"Oh thank you Daisy! Charles picked out the tree. Didn't he do a lovely job?" she grinned.

"Why is it brown Essie?" Becky asked innocently. Charles dropped his fork. There was total silence around the table as Elsie coughed and nearly choked on the bite she had just taken. She hadn't thought to tell Becky not to say anything, not that it would have done much good. She knew Becky wasn't being mean. She just didn't know any better.

"It's...it's brown." Charles said flatly. Elsie looked worriedly over at Charles, before taking a sip of her drink and laying her fork down. "Charles…" Elsie began.

"It's brown Charlie, but I like it!" Becky smiled innocently.

Charles looked over at Elsie, a heartbroken look on his face. "Oh Charles, it's ok. It's only half brown and...and we turned that part into the corner so you can barely even see it." she said, patting his hand. A snicker was heard and all eyes turned to look at John. He looked as if he was about to burst he was trying so hard not to laugh. "John!" Anna whispered, jabbing him with her elbow, before snickering herself and coughing to try and hide it.

The next to go was Beryl, who finally just let go with "Oh Charles...I'm sorrrrryyyyheeheehee!" she guffawed. Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter then, except for Charles and Elsie. Elsie was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself under control. Charles just sat there looking blankly at all his friends one at a time, until suddenly his booming, thunderous laugh joined in and Elsie looked at him flabbergasted before joining in herself.

"Why….why didn't...you...tell...me?" Charles gasped out between fits of laughter.

"I couldn't! I couldn't bare to disappoint you...you were so…proud...of it!" Elsie chortled. "You never told me you were colorblind Charles."

"I've done well hiding it until now." he laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh but Elsie, I wanted your first Christmas tree to be special." He said looking sadly at her.

"Oh Charles, love...that is the _most special_ tree because it's half brown! Because _you_ picked it out for _me_!" She said, kissing his cheek sweetly. "I will always, always remember it with wonderful, fond, happy memories! So you've done your job well my love." Elsie smiled, wiping her own eyes with her napkin.

"Oh….I haven't laughed like that in years!" Beryl sighed. "This is a Happy Christmas indeed!"

TBC

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 5**

Their bellies full of Turkey, dressing and all the fixings, everyone retired to the living room with a piece of the apple tart Elsie had cooked. "This is really delicious Elsie." Charles complimented.

Elsie smiled. "Thank you Charles. It's Beryl's recipe."

"When do we open presents?" Becky bounced excitedly.

"How about now?" Elsie smiled. "Charles, would you hand out the gifts?"

"Certainly!" he replied happily.

Once all the gifts had been handed out, Elsie explained how they would proceed. "Now, here's how we'll do this. Each person goes in turn opening their gifts so we can all watch, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Becky, would you like to go first?"

"Oh yes!" Becky squealed, tearing into her gift from Charles and Elsie. She opened the box and pulled out a cozy yellow sweater that Elsie had knitted. "Oh Essie! It's beautiful and it's my favorite color! Thank you!" Becky squealed, hugging Elsie and then Charlie.

"You're quite welcome Becky love." Elsie replied.

"You go next Charlie!" Becky encouraged.

"Alright." He grinned, waggling his bushy eyebrows up and down and making everyone laugh. Charles received a new scarf from John and Anna, and a large tin of chocolate biscuits from Beryl and Daisy. Elsie then handed him the gift from her. He opened it and took out the contents looking a bit confused. "They...they look like...driving gloves?" He said, holding them up in front of him."

Elsie grinned and nodded. "Yes."

"But…"

"There's a note Charles." Elsie said patiently.

Charles picked up the note inside the box. _"I think you will look splendid in these when driving to town. All my love, Elsie"_

Charles placed the note back in the box, still looking confused. "But Elsie, we...we don't have a…"

Elsie giggled and nodded her head toward the front door. Charles jumped from his seat, the box falling the floor as he ran to the front door, throwing it open like a little child opening their bedroom door to run down the stairs on Christmas morn. He stood there with his mouth hanging open as he beheld a Model T Ford with a big red bow on the bonnet. He couldn't even speak he was so taken aback. "How...how…" he stuttered.

"I got it from Lord Grantham for a third of the normal cost." Elsie said quietly, from behind him, her hand on his shoulder. He turned and scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around in a circle.

"I can't believe it!" he said excitedly. "How...how did you get it here?"

"I drove it!" John piped up.

Charles turned and went out to the car, opening the driver's door and getting in. Elsie handed him his new gloves and he put them on, grinning from ear to ear. He tooted the horn and Becky giggled. He started the engine and revved it.

"It's in good shape. I had Tom check it over." Elsie yelled over the sound of the engine. Charles turned it off and hopped out.

"We'll go for a spin later." he said winking at Elsie. "Let's get back inside before you all freeze!"

Everyone else took their turns opening gifts. Mrs. Patmore got a new cookbook. Daisy got a new book she'd been wanting. John got a new scarf and a tin of biscuits. Anna got a new pair of gloves and some chocolates. Elsie wanted to go last. After opening a pretty casserole dish from Beryl, Anna handed her a small box that had both Elsie and Charles's name on it. Elsie untied the ribbon and opened the box as Charles peered over her shoulder. She lifted a tiny, knitted baby bootie tied to a ribbon out of the box. "It's an ornament for your tree." Anna smiled widely.

"Well, it's beautiful Anna...but...why a baby bootie?" Elsie asked, hoping it was what she thought.

"There's a note." Charles pointed out.

Elsie took the note from the box and quickly opened it up to read it. _"We were wondering if you'd prefer Granny and Papa or Grandma and Grandpa?"_ Charles and Elsie gasped in unison and both looked up at Anna and John with their mouths hanging open.

"Really?!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Charles bellowed.

Anna and John both nodded, beaming at Charles and Elsie.

Elsie jumped from her seat and ran to Anna, throwing her arms around her and squealing as Charles strode over to John. "Well done old man!" Charles said, shaking John's hand.

"You've been like a mother to me for so long, and Mr. Carson is truly like a father. I could never ask for a better set of Grandparents for our child. Would you do us the honor?" Anna asked.

"Grandma…"

"Papa.." They both said excitedly at the same time.

"I guess that answers our question then!" Anna giggled.

"When?" Elsie asked.

"Mid May." Anna replied.

"Oh Anna! I am so, so happy for you! What an honor. You're like a daughter to us, truly. We are just over the moon!" Elsie grinned, shaking her head in disbelief. "This has been the best Christmas I have ever had." she sighed.

"I have one last gift for you love, but I think I'll wait until everyone has gone. It's...well it's...private." Charles tried to whisper but his voice was still loud.

Daisy and Anna giggled and Mrs. Patmore's eyes went wide as John grinned widely again.

"Well, on that note, I think it's time we headed back don't you think Daisy?" Mrs. Patmore suggested.

Charles blushed as Elsie just shook her head and laughed. "Charles, you really aren't very subtle are you."

"I didn't mean for everyone to hear that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you all off."

"Nonsense, it's late and we've all had a long day." Anna piped up. "Thank you both for having us over tonight. It was wonderful. It felt like family."

"We are a family Anna. Maybe not by blood, but that makes it all the more special because we've _chosen_ each other as family." Elsie smiled, getting up to walk them all the door.

"I agree." Charles replied. "Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas!" they all called out as they left.

When the door closed, Charles put his arms around Elsie and pulled her close, placing the tenderest of kisses to her forehead, "I love you Mrs. Carson."

"And I love you Mr. Carson." she hummed.

Becky giggled. "Charlie kissed you Essie!" she gasped.

Elsie laughed. 'Yes sweet girl. He did."

Becky yawned. "Can we put out the cookies and milk for Father Christmas now?" she asked.

"Yes I think so, and then it's off to bed with you young lady. He cannot visit if you're still awake!" Charles grinned.

Charles and Becky fixed a plate of biscuits and cup of milk and left it on the hearth by the fireplace. "There now. Time for bed." Elsie said as she put her arm around Becky. "I'll be right back Charles. I'll just help Becky get settled in bed."

Becky wiggled loose and threw her arms around Charles. "Good night Charlie!"

Charles patted her on the back and kissed the top of her head. "Good night Becky. Sweet dreams."

Ten minutes later Elsie came back down. "She went right to sleep but Charles, we don't have any gifts for her from Father Christmas!" she said worriedly.

"We do actually. I took care of it. I've got a stocking filled with with nuts and fruit and I got her a sketch pad, some colored pencils and a little stuffed doggie that looks just like Chap." Charles replied, reaching down to pick up the puppy at his feet.

"Well, it seems you've thought of everything then." Elsie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly.

"Now, have a seat right there. I have one more present for you."

Elsie sat down on the sofa and waited as Charles went to the closet and pulled out a long, flat box with a satin ribbon. He walked over and handed it to Elsie.

"Charles, you've already given me everything I could ever want for Christmas." she said smiling up at him.

"Open it." he smiled back.

Elsie lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful pink silk nightgown with matching dressing gown. It had tiny rosebuds along the neckline and thin lace straps. It was the most beautiful thing Elsie had ever seen. She gasped. "Charles!"

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Happy Christmas Mrs. Carson."

"The happiest Charles...absolutely the happiest!" she said quietly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I shall remember this Christmas for the rest of my life Charles. I can't imagine anything that could possibly make it any better." she whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

"Oh I can think of one thing…" Charles began as he took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa. "Perhaps you'd like to try that present on Mrs. Carson?"

"Indeed." she replied.

THE END


End file.
